


Thief

by Angelixia



Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Frustration, Gen, Injury, Other, Regrets, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia
Summary: What happens if someone steals two of the most precious things in your life?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Febuwhump prompt Day 16: Broken Bones

“Oy, Samu, that. We should try and do  _ that _ .” The blonde’s voice came as sleek as ever. Osamu eyes his older twin curiously. He can’t be possibly considering that right now, right?

“Tsumu... “

“C’mon, Samu! Don’t be a scaredy-cat!” He smirks. “This is our last game, the last set of our high school volleyball experience! You will do it with me, wouldn’t you?” He gives him his usually teasing smirk. 

“I can never win with you… Fine.” The gray-haired twin shakes his head. “Why do you always feel the need to push me to my limits. Y’know, we can win even without using that, right?”

“Eh? But that’s a boring way to win!”

“Oy, you two better watch your moves. No risky plays, got it?” Aran remarks as the timeout ended. 

“Of course!” “Yeah…”

It was always like that. Atsumu would always push Osamu to his limits, and even though both are talented players, one cannot deny the more happy-go-lucky streak that the blonde has. They were a fan of experimenting, even in crucial games where every point counts. And this game isn’t any different. If anyone can spike Atsumu’s serves, anytime, anywhere, it’s Osamu, and the team knew this, and they just let the two be. Until that one spike, that one landing that he didn’t fully break… The sudden jolt of pain on Osamu’s wrist was nothing new. It was common to have them until a few days after the game, just like how muscles get sore after. But this felt different. 

Osamu’s calculated steps slowly made it to the service line. As the whistle blows, he raises his arm to serve and slam it with the other, but… he almost misses. The ball was a net in, and the sudden but constant pain on his wrist continued to sing, but he didn’t complain. He continued playing, hitting those difficult tosses until the pain was unbearable. He was panting through the pain, and it ended up to the point that his mind was hazy as the next rotation came. 

“Oy, Samu, you should—”

“Tsumu… Leave me alone. My wrist hurt from serving your hard tosses. Give me a break.” He irritatedly remarks before he took his spot on the next rotation.

The game went on like usual. Tosses were done, serves were spiked, and sets were won. As the game ended, Osamu flicks the pain from his wrist. He winces when another wave of pain shot up from his arm.

“Samu?” Atsumu’s concerned gaze towards his twin was undeniable. “Are you alright?”

“My wrist hurt, stupid.” He remarks. “Why do I always get to bear the brunt of your laid-back attitude?” He grits through the pain as he walks away from the team.

“Where are you going?”

“Infirmary. Gonna get this sprain checked out.” 

The walk to the infirmary was quick. Osamu asked to get a little ice from the nurse for his injury, and it helped a bit with the pain, although it stayed for the next couple of days. It stayed on and off practice, and it was bearable but annoying at most… until that last toss he served for Atsumu. He gripped his wrist with a hiss, staring at it as the pain was unlike any other.

“Samu? You alright—”

The pain continued to spike as he felt his consciousness slip. Although in a panic, Atsumu moves in quick to catch him before he hit the ground.

* * *

Hushed words and whispers rouse him from his spiel. The unfamiliar ceiling made him sit up swifter than he should, and it sent another wave of pain up his right arm.  _ That fuckin’ hurt.  _

The silence of the room made him think that this isn’t Inarizaki’s infirmary.

“Samu.” Your voice was gentle, yet it had a sense of urgency as you assisted him up. “Careful. You don’t want to put extra pressure on that arm of yours.”

“What is it then?” He asks, looking at his bandaged-up arm. 

“They said it might be a broken wrist.” You look away. “In any case, I don’t think you will be allowed to play for a while.” 

At that, he sighs, scratching the back of his head in irritation. “I guess I can’t do anything about that. Did you tell Tsumu?” 

You shake your head gingerly.

“Good, he doesn’t have to know.” 

“Samu…”

“It won’t do him any good to know, and you know it.” He growls, never once did he look you in the eye. 

“But Samu, he’s your brother—”

But as you try and argue, the door to the room slides open. “Ah! He’s finally awake.” The doctor notes as he made his way towards you both. “I’m surprised you put up with the pain for that amount of time.” He remarks, flicking and reading off of his charts. “Well, we’ll be casting your arm for a bit to let the broken bone heal, but I may or may not go back to normal.” The slight flinch he did caught your eye. 

“Normal?”

The doctor sighs. “Since it hasn’t been treated immediately, it’s hard to tell if it will heal normally. I advise you not to put any severe strain on it as it might damage your wrist further.” He pauses as Osamu runs a hand through the bandage. “I was told you were a volleyball player. I’m sorry, but it might be high time for you to retire.” 

The shock of it all hung in the air even after the doctor continued to prescribe him so painkillers. He sat on the bed silent, gripping the sheets as his eyes lingered on his wrist. 

Years passed, and Osamu has, at least in his mind, come to terms with his sudden volleyball retirement. Although the path towards it did end up with a rocky relationship with his twin, it wasn’t because he blamed him, but it was because he thought he was throwing away his chances at a better future. The blonde vowed to be happier than him, and Osamu can remember the anger and frustration he wanted to let out at that moment. He wanted to scream at him, blame him, but alas, the burden of being the more grown-up twin fell on his shoulders. As they both pursued different paths for their chosen careers, Osamu has long forgone the resentment since the incident that rendered him unable to play. He is happy with Onigiri Miya, and Atsumu is thriving in his volleyball career. Nothing would make him content… or so he thought.

With the upcoming Nationals, a lot of things hovered over the blonde’s mind. It was evident in the way he tapped his foot as he sat on the counter, hands clasped together as he leaned on it. He seemed deep in thought, and although this was common before every crucial match,  but his senses tingled as he served his food.

“What’s got you thinkin’?” He asked, leaning on the other side of the counter.

“Nothin’ really.” He says, throwing himself back, stretching out his arms before he sighs. “I have a lot on my mind…”

“Hm? You? Doin’ a lot of thinking?” The younger twin chuckles. “That’s somethin’, ain’t it?”

“Don’t kid around me, Samu!” He pouts angrily. “I think about how you could have been with me through all these championships. Not that Shoyo-kun isn’t good with my tosses, but with you, it’s just different.” 

Osamu’s playful glint in his eyes simmered down at his remark. Sometimes, his twin could really be oblivious to a lot of things.

“You could have been traveling with me, seeing the world as we win competition after competition.”

“I’m happy where I am, Tsumu. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Nah, like, listen to me for a minute, will ya?” And it took every ounce of patience not to snap on his right then and there. “Imagine all the sights you could have seen. The cheers, the stadiums, the experience. There’s something about it that was different from high school…”  His voice trailed off before he scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “Then maybe… maybe you’d be there when I ask Y/N to be mine.”

To say that he did a double-take was an understatement as Osamu’s pales. He could feel his deeply hidden resentment start to surface, and he tried his best to not let it pour over the seams. He chuckles over it, trying to make light of the conversation.

“You’re kidding. Grow up and stop makin’ those kinda jokes, Tsumu.”

“No, I ain’t. What makes you think that?”

The dark-haired twin takes a deep breath, trying to suppress his emotions but to no avail. 

“Oy, Tsumu…” He starts. “Why do ya always feel the need to steal everything from me?”

“What?”

“Dontcha worry, you heard me right.” He chuckles darkly. “Why do ya always steal everything from me? First, it was volleyball. Now, them too? What’s next, Tsumu? What’s next?” 

As his long-forgotten grudge towards his brother surfaces, Atsumu can only stare until the gears in his brain started to turn.

“That last game…”

“You know what? Forget it.” Osamu tries to steer the conversation away from it, deeply regretting the words he said. “Sometimes I forget how oblivious ya can be.”

“But Y/N—”

“Don’t.” He puts up a hand. “You always worked me to the core, Tsumu, and I paid the price. Do what you want. In the end, I know you will stop at nothing to get what you want. Just don’t expect me to be your brother anymore.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my thought for this one was 'Osamu retired... but make it angsty'. I dunno why I keep hurting myself over the twins so much aslfjalskdjfas  
> Anyways! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
